User talk:13sora
Welcome to the Dataspace, User. http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/1392/peteandrepete2.png }} Kan!..I mean err.. Cosplay no? 08:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC)|saki=Hmmm I think the cosplays only work if you actually find someone in those cosplays (not just the picture itself)..}} Also IRC if possible..the Deity of Fandom tis bored... 08:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Aye..no prob. 08:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I Win. Take this. This is for you too Caf!! Yeah, I think you should probably archive now. =D Just make sure Caf sees the above message! 06:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ...Because until then, you had yet to put one on there :P Firstly, Probably because a 2.5 ReMIX might come out (complete speculation!) Secondly, Well, you can, but since the RP is being redone, we don't exactly know what the qualifications and guidelines for the characters are gonna be. So you can't really create a character when you don't know what to do. Thirdly, i'll get to it when I have the time, I'm sleepy now. :P Fourthly, ... Well good luck remembering! lol EDIT:Idk if LA already talked to you about this or not, but please don't upload videos that aren't official, you can use: URL instead. Thank you! ^.^ EDIT2: * I'm too lazy to make a talk bubble :P *Data replicas? in HD? you and me both! *I guess there is no revival :/ *It looks awesome! except could you link it to the TBBT wiki? *No problem! *SS userbox will be done later (I had a busy weekend >.<) *Have a good day! EDIT3: *Okay, Here's the Sora Show Userbox! let me know if u want any changes. *And yes, you are doing a good job about UNOWHAT CAF has to make her own section again... PA Oct 10:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Tis back!...ok let's get going! Name 3 tropes from Chainoffire --Co-Riddlers meet at IRC for an update}} 21:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ヴァニタス WHo's this?}} Also IRC! 21:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) 21:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 5 anime girl tsundere's..MUST BE TYPE A}} 21:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Reversal Reality A boy with not blonde hair, who doesn't manipluate memories...}} 21:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose..Madness or Tsundere riddles?}} 22:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here goes...not like LA does want to give this riddle or anything..URUSAI!! URUSAI Name INU a URUSAI URUSAI ORGXIII INU INU INU! that URUSAI wields URUSAI URUSAI INU! an INU INU URUSAI axe INU INU INU URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!!}} 22:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In LA's anime extra's...what's the title of Episode 10 of the Episode Listings}} 21:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless As big as a ship Yet miniature in it's stance and firing...not a gummi though}} 21:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose X Combo or Duo riddle?}} 21:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Ok here goes... Heartless Mirai (Future) Foresee...into the crystal}} 22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|rena=correct now... Name list LA 3 worlds where you fight an ORGXIII member (Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was DOES NOT COUNT)}} 23:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... スクラッパー WHat's this?}} 23:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|hint=CLose...but this "Unversed" is a claw attacker mainly...}} 23:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name LA, 5 of LA's favorite Japanese seiyuu's...look in the anime extra pages...}} 00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A Heartless Toy Chest Ghost!!!}} 00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Also remember guys to add a point into the Scoreboard when they get it right!!}} 02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close....think more Toy Chest and more Halloween Town}} 02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... XarreT, neXstuV nXad SaXro Who are these guys?}} 07:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Not so close...don't think on it too complex...keep the words structure as it is but just omit the X's and see the three you get.}} 02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Nobody type Claymores Yellow?...WHy aren't you white!!!!}} 07:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close....Saix isn't an enemy type......right?...}} 02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... What rating did LA give for Mirai Nikki?? (LA's anime page)}} Section 2 Hahaha, trolls. They do make me laugh. Thanks for updating me! If my ban hammer is needed, lemme know. :D 09:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Co-Riddlers duty and ??? 21:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=I don't know what you mean by the bar at the top?...other than that...Pedro just answered your PA riddle..add up the point if he's right and give him another riddle please...}} 02:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|rena=Unfortunately no..only LA has the power to do that. LA needs to see you in action on how YOU do at co-riddling, if LA can't see it..well tis useless...gomensai.}} 02:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Ohhhh...hehe...right..then if you think that doing it through IRC is fine then it's fine...as long as you think the other opponents won't be disadvantaged by this...then use the IRC.}} Possible Names Byzantinefire Creating another page? 05:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) |text=Hello, 13sora! FinalRest told me about you! I wanted to talk to you first but... well... you talked to me first so... yeah... anyway, it's nice meeting you! Hope we can become good friends! So, about the template you were saying... how am I going to create another page? And, how am I going to create a template? Sorry. There's still a lot of things that I still need to know in this wiki. I hope you can really help me out. '^_^ }} 05:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) |text=I created the page just like what you said. But, where can I find it? Oh, wait... I already found it. Haha. Thank you so much! Are there things that I should still learn from this wiki? :) }} 07:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) |text=Hiya again! I've got another question. I was intrigued in this "sig" when I checked the tutorial and before I can even start on it, what does a sig look like? Where does it usually located? And, what's its purpose? Many thanks! :)) }} 08:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) |text= Hey! Umm... sure I want to become friends with you, definitely... but the problem is... what do you mean by "copy to my page {User:13sora/RFUB}? Sorry... I seem to be lost there... Can you be specific as to where I should really copy that? I'm really sorry... T-T }} 09:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) |text= Oh! Okay! I'll make sure to put it once I polished my profile. It's still kinda messy. Haha. So, that's what a userbox looks like? I'll also make sure to create one so that we'll be officially be friends! :)) Hope that I can talk to you some more! :)) }} Friends }} Affiliation 21:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|baccano=Hello 13sora, I was wondering if your Windows of Time arena would be affiliated with the Lenalee Arena, reply back soon!}} I'm in the IRC now 09:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) RIDDLES RIDDLES RIDDLES AND MORE RIDDLES!!! IRC NOW Userbox Image 18:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) |text= Hello! Please re-size this picture for me: http://rmart.org/28672/Src/28672-Touhou-Alice-Margatroid-Shanghai-Doll.png. Umm, once you re-size it, is it possible for me to use it for my userbox already? (Did I ask an obvious question? O___O) Thanks so much! :)) See you around, too! }} Counter-convo } (UTC)|insane=here's the IRC counter part interview! Let me know if you want any changes. I also have the original, so if you don't like they way something was edited, I can change it back! Have a good day! :D}} } (UTC)|insane=If you don't want any changes, let me know too.}} 3DS Where are youuuuu Goodbye Sora } (UTC)|random=But you just got here :( Well 13Sora, even though we haven't known each other that long, well, it doesn't feel like it anyways, you and 31Riku will be missed. Not only were you my Demyx Time buddy, but also an awesome RPer. The X-blade you gave me shall forever be posted on my userpage. now I can finally put up that 358/2 days template on my userpage. Just remember: TWI-LIGHT-ISN'T-LITERATURE!!! See ya bud! :)}} *Hugs* 05:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) CAF's Goodbye }} The Unscrambled Dog A gift from me to you :) GAAAHHHH!!!